


A Heart So Full

by rebelmeg



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dad Tony is everything I need in life, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Iron Family, Pepperony - Freeform, Slice of Life, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Morgan Stark and his robot brothers have tragically lost a toy.  Luckily, Iron Dad is there to help.





	A Heart So Full

**Author's Note:**

> This miiiiight be a slight stretch, but this is my fill for my TSB square K4: Flutter. Have some absolute fluff. *Shoves fic at you* I was inspired by the idea of a baby or toddler and both the bots on the floor with their butts in the air, all despondent because the can't reach the toy under the furniture, which is about the cutest mental image ever.
> 
> TSB Roundup info in end notes.

“Ba! Ba!”

The distressed, insistent demand from his toddler had Tony instantly worried. Seriously, he’d only been gone long enough to pee, barely thirty seconds, and his hands were still wet from washing them. Morgan had been sitting on his blanket playing with toys, what could he possibly have done in thirty seconds? (Stupid question, yeah, yeah.)

All but skidding around the corner, Tony frantically looked for his son, then had to stifle a laugh.

Lying on his belly with his diapered butt up in the air, Morgan was looking under a cabinet and reaching his pudgy hand as far under as he could, obviously having lost a toy under there.

And on either side of him, impossibly, Dum-E and U were I the _exact_ same position, down on the floor, wheels up, beeping dejectedly because not one of the three of them could reach the toy.

Toy couldn’t help it, he started laughing when Morgan let out a pathetic wail of, “Baaaaaaa!” in concert with despondent beeps from the bots.

“Dada! Ba!” Morgan demanded as he looked over with the blue eyes he got from Pepper. He smacked his palms on the floor and pointed under the cabinet, peering under the edge with a determined focus only a toddler could muster.

“All right, little man. Let me have a look.” Getting down on his hands and knees, Tony bent down and had to squish his cheek against the floor to see what was under there. A soft plush ball, the one that had the jingle bell inside that Morgan loved to hear when he shook it, was clear back against the wall.

“Welp, yeah, you’ve got yourself a situation there, pal.” Tony grunted, trying to maneuver his arm under the cabinet without having to lie flat on his belly.

The door to the lab hissed slightly as it opened, and Pepper’s voice was deeply amused as she entered. “Dare I ask, gentleman?”

“We’ve got a ball MIA. There’s not a broom or something lying around, is there?”

“Not since you baby-proofed in here.” Pepper replied, and Tony heard her walking around, shifting tools around on the tables that were out of Morgan’s reach. “Here, try this.”

Tony reached back blindly and took the long screwdriver from his wife, “Ah, perfect, thanks. Ready, Morgan? Here it comes.” He reached the ball with the tip of the screwdriver and flipped it away from the wall, bouncing it right off Morgan’s little button nose. 

“Ba!” Morgan giggled, finally getting his chubby fist around the plush ball and scooting back excitedly. “Mama! Ba!”

With a giggle of her own, Pepper scooped her son up in her arms and brushed back the dark curls that were on the verge of needing a trim. “I see that! Have you been having fun with Daddy?”

“Ba!”

“His linguistic skills are off the charts, we’ve got a baby genius there,” Tony commented, sitting back against the cabinet and grinning up at his two favorite people, pushing his own hair out of his eyes. It made his heart flutter, in the good way, looking up at the love of his life and their adored little boy. 

Still lying on the floor, Dum-E and U managed to turn their claws around so their cameras focused up at their creator, and Tony reached over to give them both a pat. “I’m gonna have to figure out how you two did that. I didn’t hear a thing.”

"I'm mystified as well, boss." Friday chipped in, making Tony smile.

“Look out, coming down.” Pepper lowered herself down into Tony’s lap, bracing herself on his bent knee, leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around her and Morgan. “We’re both gonna regret this in a minute, but I don’t care.”

Sitting on the floor of his lab, with his world in his lap and his bots watching curiously from their inexplicable positions on the floor… Tony didn’t care either. He was perfectly happy, exactly where he was, even though his leg was already falling asleep.

He’d stay in this moment forever if he had the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Name of Piece: A Heart So Full  
> Square Filled: K4 - Flutter  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None, pure fluff  
> Pairing: Pepperony  
> Summary: Morgan Stark and his robot brothers have tragically lost a toy. Luckily, Iron Dad is there to help.  
> Created For : @tonystarkbingo


End file.
